Kiddnaper
by gluu-ya
Summary: Park Jimin yang mengalami penculikan dalam perjalanan pulang. "Easy bae, it's time to play" [YOONMIN][gs,typo(s)]
1. Yoongi's pet

_bubbleglue proudly pr_ _esent_

 _Yoonmin fic_

 _Romance? Maybe yes, maybe no._

 _rated: M_

 _pinjam nama artisnya BigHit; plot pasaran, but all of the plot is MINE._

 _warn; bahasa tidak baku; gs!!; pwp!; sextoys!; dirtytalk!; typo(s); mesum; mesum; mesum_

 _HAPPY READING_

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin. Adalah seorang anak hawa yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan seorang Min Yoongi. Apapun yang dia lakukan selalu membuat Min Yoongi bahagia.

Seperti saat ini.

Saat Park Jimin berpose seperti anjing, mengenakan telinga anjing lucu di kepalanya dan kalung untuk anjing di lehernya. Oh jangan lupakan _tail vibrator_ di lubang belakangnya.

Park Jimin sudah mendesah selama 2jam penuh, dan 2 kali orgasme tanpa sentuhan Min Yoongi.

PLAK!

"Ngahh ahh Tuanhhh nyaaan" Hanya satu tepukan di pantat, tapi bisa membuatnya kelojotan. Suaranya sudah hampir habis, tapi Yoongi malah tersenyum ringan. Dan-

PLAK!

"NGAHHH" -memberinya tepukan lain.

Yoongi senang melihatnya _pet_ nya menggelinjang dibawah kungkungannya. Jadi dia mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Jimin, meremasnya dan memilin pelan puncaknya.

Jimin sudah meneteskan banyak liur dan air mata di bantal Yoongi. Tapi rasanya, kenikmatan yang datang tidak juga mereda. Malah semakin meningkat.

Yoongi memasukkan 2 jarinya ke lubang vagina Jimin, merasakan betapa basah dan panas di dalam sana sebelum melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang itu.

Yoongi segera memposisikan penisnya di pintu masuk lubang Jimin setelah mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Tidak perlu penetrasi lagi ya? Kau sudah banjir di bawah sini Jim"

"To-tolonghh langhhsung sa-sajahh" Jimin sangat jalang. Dan Yoongi menyukainya.

Jimin memejamkan mata saat kejantanan Yoongi mulai memasukinya. Dan Yoongi memejamkan mata karena diremas dinding vagina Jimin.

"Ngah Tu-tuanh sangathh besarhh" Tubuhnya membusur, tangannya memerah mencengkram apapun yang bisa dicengkram. Kasur yang mereka tempati sudah teracak-acak.

Yoongi bergerak dengan konstan, tapi semakin cepat. Rojokannya pada lubang Jimin, tangannya di dada Jimin, dan bibirnya pada tengkuk Jimin. Membuat Jimin lupa diri.

Jimin yang terlalu lelah menugging tiba-tiba terjatuh di kasur. Jadi Yoongi mengubah posisi mereka. Membalikkan tubuh Jimin menghadapnya, membawa ke pangkuannya dan menaik turunkan tubuh Jimin di atasnya.

Mulut Jimin membuka. Matanya sudah hampir menutup, tapi satu hisapan keras di _nipple_ nya membuatnya bangun lagi.

"Jangan tidur sayang, aku belum keluar" Yoongi berkata tanpa melepaskan hisapannya di dada Jimin. Tangannya meraba punggung Jimin, ke bawah hingga ke pantat.

Yoongi mendapat sebuah ide. Dia membawa Jimin menghadap ke arah cermin, dan memutar tubuh Jimin agar Jimin memunggungginya. Tusukannya pada Jimin belum berhenti, malah semakin cepat.

Tangannya yang diam mengambil remot vibrator, mengaturnya ke tingkat paling tinggi.

"Lihat dirimu Jimin, melompat di atas penisku. Seperti jalang"

"Ughh akuhh mehhmang ja-jalang. Jalangnya ahhh Tuan Min Yoongihh"

"Buka matamu dan liat ke depan jalangku!"

Jimin membuka matanya menuruti perintah Tuannya, mendapati dirinya dipantulkan kaca besar. Penis Yoongi keluar masuk di lubang depannya. Dan _tail vibrator_ di lubang belakangnya.

Wajahnya memerah, lidahnya terjulur. _Bitemark_ di sekitar leher hingga dadanya. Juga tangan Yoongi yang memilin kedua putingnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Jimin. Aku akan membuatmu hamil anak anakku. Agar kau ingat kau pernah bersetubuh denganku"

"Ya buathh aku hamil tuann, a-agar akuhh tidak melupakanhh muuhh" _Nippel_ nya ditarik membuatnya kaget.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku Jimin!"

"Ti-tidakhh akann hngg setubuhi a-aku lebihh kuathh Tuannh"

Jimin memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat Yoongi. Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin lama, namun gerakan dua kelamin di bawah tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Kau sangat cantik Jim" Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya lalu, menjilat pipi Jimin.

"Akh akhh akhh" Jimin bergerak semakin cepat, sepertinya perempuan itu sudah akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"MAUHH KELUARHH ARGHH TUANHH" Jimin meracau, desahannya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Lubangnya menyempit membuat penis Yoongi terasa enak.

Tangan Yoongi mencabut _vibrator_ di bagian belakang Jimin. Setelahnya berpindah ke klitoris Jimin yang sejak tadi tidak disentuhnya. Menggosokkan ibu jarinya di sana.

Membuat Jimin terangsang. Lagi. Dan mendesah dengan keras.

Saat Jimin merasa benda di dalamnya mulai membesar, dia mengetatkan lubangnya.

Yoongi mengusap peluhnya. Sebentar lagi dia sampai, dan Jimin yang mengetatkan lubangnya mempercepat kemungkinan ia sampai.

Yoongi menggeram, menutup mata. Dan Jimin merasakan hangat menjalari lubangnya. Jimin ikut orgasme lagi.

Tubuh keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Jimin menimpa Yoongi. Merasa tidak nyaman dan mengganjal, Jimin melepas kejantanan Yoongi.

"Ughhh" Keduanya mendesah. Jimin memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi di samping Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi masih terpejam. Jimin mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Lalu berbaring dengan menggunakan dada Yoongi sebagai bantal.

Yoongi yang merasakannya segera mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut Jimin, membelainya. Dan mengecup pelipis Jimin.

"Kenapa oppa tiba-tiba memintaku bermain peran?" Jimin bersuara.

Yoongi membuka mata, menoleh untuk mendapati Jimin menatapnya penasaran.

"Well, hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru"

"Dan darimana oppa belajar ber _dirty talk_ seperti itu?" Mata Jimin meincing, lalu dia meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau melihat _blue film_ dengan Namjoon oppa dan Taehyung?"

"Tidak sayang sungguh. Aku hanya asal bicara. Tapi, itu asik kan?" Yoongi nyengir, Jimin cemberut.

"Aku bersumpah kalau oppa melihat _blue film_ lagi, tidak akan ada jatah selama 1 tahun penuh" Ughh ancaman yang sangat bagus.

"Tidak perlu mengancam sayang, lagi pula untuk apa aku melihat? aku kan bisa praktek sendiri" Jimin memukul dadanya, membuat Yoongi meringis.

"Dan darimana oppa dapat _sextoy_ seperti itu?" Jimin menatapnya polos. Yoongi berkedip menetralisir keterkejutannya atas pertanyaan Jimin kali ini.

Bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah menepuk kepala Jimin. "Sudah ayo tidur, besok kan kau ada kelas siang. Jangan sampai kau tidak masuk lagi"

"Ya, doakan agar aku tetap bisa berjalan dengan benar." Yoongi nyengir lagi, Jimin menatapnya tajam.

Mereka menyamankan posisi, tangan Yoongi di kepala Jimin -mengusap dan menepuk kepala Jimin- sedangkan tangan Jimin melingkar di pinggang Yoongi. Lalu mereka mulai memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur Jimin"

"Ne, selamat tidur juga oppa"

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah hampir memasuki alam mimpi saat sebuah suara laknat memasuki telinganya.

"Lain kali bagaimana kalau kau berperan menjadi korban penculikan?"

"YAK! Bahasnya kapan-kapan saja! Sekarang tidur!"

Dasar Yoongi, Jimin kan sedang capek. Dia malah dengan seenak jidatnya memikirkan permainan untuk esok hari.

Tolong patahkan leher Yoongi untuk Jimin.

"Hehe iya iya, mochiku sayang"

 _END_

 **What the hell is this.**

Aku rindu Yoonmin moment huhu TT dan aku bikin ini karena ternyata ada yang satu kubu sama akuu:v HIDUP SEME YOON. LESTARIKAN UKE JIM.

Kalian tau nggak judul ffku selalu gj karena aku binggung mau ngasih judul apa ToT

Dan aku rada kecewa sih karena yang review cuman sedikit tapi yang ngefav banyak hng:(

Kalian jangan jadi hantu ya? kan aku takuuut

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Kidnapper

_bubbleglue proudly p_

 _resent_

 _Yoonmin fic_

 _rated: M as usual_

 _pinjam nama artisnya BigHit; plot pasaran, but all of the plot is MINE._

 _warn; bahasa tidak baku; gs!; dirtytalk!; typo(s); mesum; mesum; mesum_

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Park Jimin dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara pelatihan drama. Ini sudah malam dan dia harus bergegas jika tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

Well, kawasan rumahnya cukup berbahaya. Biasanya dia diantar Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi mereka tidak ikut acara ini.

"Hmphttt" Tiba tiba mulutnya dibekap, tangannya dikunci. " _Easy_ _b_ ae, _it's time to play_ " Setelahnya Jimin tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Tangan Jimin diikat di kepala ranjang, kakinya ditekuk dan diikat menampakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos.

Seseorang masuk, mendekati tubuh polos Jimin. Tangannya mengarah ke dada Jimin. Cubit, Pelintir, lalu tarik kuat kuat. Mulutnya menandai leher Jimin, memberi tanda merah yang nantinya akan susah hilang.

Tangan yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menggoda bagian bawah Jimin. Menggoda klitorisnya, lalu menyisipkan 2 jarinya di lubang Jimin.

Setelah dirasa cukup basah, dia memasukkan vibrator besar ke dalam lubang Jimin. Menaikkan getaran hingga ke level tertinggi. Lalu, berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun merasakan getaran di area bawahnya. Berteriak ketika mendapati dirinya telanjang dan diikat di sebuah ranjang.

Mendengar Jimin berteriak sang penculik pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah tenang.

"M-MIN YOONGI?!" Yoongi menyeringai. "Halo Jimin _ie_ " Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kena-pa kau melakukan ini mmhh" Jimin berbicara sambil menahan desahannya, dan mata Yoongi semakin berkilat nakal.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tau" Jimin membelalakkan matanya, lalu bersiap untuk berteriak. "Kau mau teriak? Itu hanya akan menghabiskan suaramu. Aku tidak bodoh, Jim. Ruang ini kedap suara"

"Kau benar benar bejat Min Yoongi! Ku kira kau orang baik, ternyata kau hanya seorang pemuda mesum breng- hmptt"

Yoongi membekap mulut Jimin dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya bekerja di mulut Jimin. Ludahnya menetes ke mulut Jimin. Lalu meleleh keluar lewat celah di antara bibir mereka.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya mencengkram rahang Jimin. "Heh, peduli apa kau dengan aku yang bejat?"

Yoongi menjauh dari Jimin, membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah _gag ball_ dan segera memasukkannya ke mulut Jimin.

"Nah, sekarang kau diam dan biarkan aku bekerja." Yoongi mencabut vibrator di lubang Jimin dengan kasar. Tiga jari dia masukkan menggantikan vibrator, mulutnya menuju leher Jimin lalu sedikit sedikit mulai turun ke dada Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan dirinya. Lalu berjalan menuju laci lagi. Beberapa barang diambil dan di letakkan di sebelah Jimin, dia memilih salah satu. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah vibrator kecil. Jarinya merenggangkan lubang belakang Jimin.

"Hmppp" Jimin mencoba bersuara agar pandangan Yoongi terarah padanya. Lalu Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Berkata 'tidak' tanpa suara. Yoongi menyeringai, jarinya dikeluarkan dari lubang belakang Jimin.

Yoongi menggesekkan vibrator kecil yang bergetar itu ke pintu lubang belakang Jimin. "Hmm? Kau suka? Apa kau suka Park?" Lalu dimasukkannya dengan kasar.

"HMMPP" Lelehan liur menetes dari celah bibir Jimin, sementara cairan orgasme keluar dari vaginanya. Teriakan tertahannya menggema di ruangan. Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat cantik, cantik sekali. Aphroditeku! Milikku!"

Yoongi mengambil _gag ball_ dari mulut Jimin. "Katakan kau milikku Park Jimin, katakan!" Jimin menggeleng dan mengerang. Air matanya sudah menumpuk, berkedip sekali saja maka akan terbentuk sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Katakan atau aku akan menyebarkan semua foto telanjangmu hari ini" Yoongi memperlihatkan galeri ponselnya. Banyak foto Jimin di sana. Mulai dari Jimin yang tertidur masih memakai baju hingga Jimin dengan vibrator di lubangnya.

"J-jangan Yoonhh ap-apaa salahhkuu?" Yoongi mendecih "Heh? Salahmu? Kau terlalu sexy" Tangan Yoongi meremas dada Jimin, membuat Jimin kelimpungan tidak sanggup menjawab lagi.

"Siap-siap oke?" Yoongi menarik turun resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan penis tegangnya, memposisikan dirinya ada di depan lubang Jimin. "Jangan Yoongi! Ja-AHHH"

Yoongi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa mempedulikan Jimin yang kesakitan. "Yoon-akh berhenti kumohonhh" Jimin ingin sekali mencakar wajah Yoongi yang terus terusan memasang seringai, tapi tangannya diikat dengan kuat. Mungkin nanti saat dilepas akan terbentuk warna merah di sana.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti hm? Kau juga merasakannya kan? Ini enakkan?" Rojokan Yoongi pada vaginanya dan vibrator di lubang analnya membuat Jimin terus-terusan mendesah. Jimin memejamkan mata, terlalu lelah.

Yoongi mengambil sebuah _nipple clamps_ , lalu dijepitkannya di puting Jimin. Lagi, Yoongi mengambil gunting dan memutus tali yang mengikat tangan Jimin dengan kepala ranjang. Tapi tangan Jimin masih terikat.

Di arahkannya tangan Jimin untuk mengalung di lehernya. Yoongi memotong tali yang mengikat kaki Jimin, lalu mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke pangkuannya. Yoongi memposisikan kakinya menyelonjor di bawah pantat Jimin "Kau berat juga ya, dasar babi!"

"Heh, oppa mau mati? Beraninya mengatai ku babi?! Dasar Min Yoongi bodoh menyebalkan!" Jimin membuka matanya. "Shh sudah sudah sekarang gantian! Ayo Jim tunggangi aku" Yoongi menampar pantat Jimin.

Jimin bergerak naik turun, tapi kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu Yoongi. "Aku capek sekali oppa, bantu aku dan lepas semua mainanmu!" Yoongi terkekeh namun tetap menuruti permintaan Jimin.

"Jadi permainan kita selesai?" Jimin mendecih di leher Yoongi. "Tentu saja, ini gara gara oppa mengataiku babi!" Jimin menggigit keras bahu Yoongi, sementara Yoongi menahan tawa.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu atau aku akan ketiduran di sini!" Yoongi mencium rambut Jimin "Sebentar sayang"

Gerakannya bertambah cepat, mencoba meraih kenikmatan dari lubang Jimin dan juga memuaskan Jimin.

"Sedikithh lagiih" Jimin mendesah lagi. Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Jimin.

Jimin merasakan penis Yoongi membesar di lubangnya, jadi dia ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas rambut Yoongi.

"Akh oppa!" Jimin mendesah, Yoongi mengeram. Bersamaan dengan basahnya lubang Jimin. Yoongi jatuh menimpa tubuh Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yoongi. "Cepat gunting talinya!" Yoongi mendengus, dengan malas meraih gunting lalu memotong tali di tangan Jimin. "Tuh sudah!"

"Hehe gomawo oppa! Sekarang bangun dari tubuhku dan keluarkan penismu!" Sepertinya Jimin benar benar lelah, jadi Yoongi menurutinya

"Hmm, sudah sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang" Yoongi sudah menutup matanya, dan terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Jimin yang tadi mengantuk malah mengamati wajah Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin menyusuri wajah Yoongi. Mulai dari kelopak mata yang tertutup, hidung yang mancung, bibir kecil yang mengeluarkan dengku-

"Kok tidak nendengkur lagi?" Tangan Jimin yang ada di bibir Yoongi dipegang oleh tangan lain -oh itu tangan Yoongi. Heh?!

"Tidur atau kita berakhir dengan banyak ronde dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan tidurmu" Yoongi mengatakannya dengan mata tertutup. Jimin menurutinya.

Segera mencari posisi nyaman. Melesakkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi, menghitung domba sejenak. Lalu, tidur.

 _End_

.

.

.

 **HOLLO!** **Aku update niiiiih! Ada yang kangen?**

Iya iya tau, bukannya nerusin Your Really malah ngetik yang lain. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf aku karena aku bakal telat update ehe.

Dan ini buat _kmkdotfairytale_ yang katanya butuh asupan yadong! semoga kamu suka!

Aku rada ga nyaman sih sama beberapa kata tapi gasempet liat ulang jadi maafkeun salah salah katanya ya! HIDUP YOONGI SEME!

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
